


Le changement des saisons

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drabble Collection, Gen, Introspection, POV First Person, War
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Ma mère a peur que j’arrive à la mission, mon père plutôt craint que j’échoue.Et moi... je ne sais pas quoi me terrifie réellement. Je sais seulement que je vois partout présages de défaite, que je vois mort à chaque coin de rue, et je n’entends pas s’elle a venu à prendre moi.





	Le changement des saisons

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Le changement des saisons**

  1. _Les feuilles continuent à tomber_



Je franche le seuil de Poudlard comme un condamné à mort se dirige vers l’échafaud, en tournant le dos à son dernier désir.

Ma mère a peur que j’arrive à la mission, mon père plutôt craint que j’échoue.

Et moi... je ne sais pas quoi me terrifie réellement. Je sais seulement que je vois partout présages de défaite, que je vois mort à chaque coin de rue, et je n’entends pas s’elle a venu à prendre moi.

Les feuilles caduques, le crépuscule rougeâtre et un vent que je ne sais pas si est encore chaud ou désormais froid. Tout semble nouveau à mes yeux.

Comme s’il c’était la dernière fois que j’ai le droit de les voir.

  1. _Noir de neige_



Je me réveille essoufflé, aveuglé par la blancheur provenant de la fenêtre.

La neige tombe dans un silence assourdissant, incapable de me distraire par mes cauchemars de sang, de mort, de guerre, d’échec.

Il a confiance en moi. Il m’accorde un courage que je ne suis pas plus sûr de posséder.

Ou il m’a simplement étiqueté comme sacrifiable, sur l’autel d’une guerre qu’il est sûr de gagner, et où je suis seulement l’énième pièce d’un échiquier infernale, que va être mangé pour lui faire déclarer échec et mat.

J’ai encore temps. Les pressions vont être douces pour quelques mois, mais il n’y a jamais assez de temps pour chercher une échappatoire.

  1. _Printemps sans soleil_



La marque brûle comme feu vif sur ma peau. Je ne sens rien autour de moi, aucun signe de le naissant printemps peut me frapper. Le vent commence à se réchauffer, mais j’ai seulement froid, comme si j’étais incapable d’être entamé par ce qui m’entoure.

Je suis trop près l’objectif, cependant je me sens encore à des années-lumière. Je ne sais pas comment l’expliquer.

Dans les moments de moindre lucidité, il me semble presque d’entendre la voix du Seigneur Noir, captieuse et persuasive, qui cache ordres avec demandes.

Je voudrais crier, crier que je ne peux pas.

Mais je ne le fais pas, parce que personne ne va entendre.

Dans ce printemps ensoleillé, je suis plongé dans l’obscurité.

  1. _Rancune sous le soleil_



J’ai déçu le Seigneur Noir, j’ai déçu mon père.

J’ai déçu moi-même. Je savais que au bout quelque chose allait me bloquer, que au moindre signe d’hésitation de ma part tout mon plan allait s’effriter, comme une poignée de sable.

 _Il_ l’a tué à ma place, comme il avait juré.

Oui, j’ai déçu lui aussi. Et maintenant je me sens comme si tout le monde échappait mes yeux, comme si j’étais évité, en rendant ma lâcheté un mal contagieux.

Cette été est seulement un prélude sinistre, et je vais affronter les moins à venir en compagnie de ma culpabilité, jusqu’à une improbable revanche.

  1. _La guerre ne fait pas saisons_



La guerre n’est pas très utile, mais au moins j’ai appris quelque chose par elle.

Dans la guerre et dans la terreur, les saisons n’existent pas.

Il n’y a pas soleil qui chauffe assez de faire oublier la peur, ou froid qui surmonte les frissons de ne savoir pas si va être un demain, qui aggrave l’enraciné sens de malaise à l’égard de la réalité environnante.

Je commence à croire d’être du mauvais côté de la rivière, mas ce n’importe pas. Aucun d’entre nous va vivre assez de découvrir qui va gagner et qui va succomber.

N’importait pas que je menais à bien ma mission. Tout c’était déjà écrit.

Et je n’ai pu faire rien pour l’anéantir.


End file.
